Sober
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Meu peito implora por sua aproximação, implora por seus toques, por seus carinhos. Sinto os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiar com o desejo de correr as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto perfeito, sentir a respiração doce em minha boca, o contato do corpo quente no meu. Só quero ter um dia para amá-la e demonstrar o quanto sou dela.


Inalo a maior quantidade de oxigênio que meus pulmões conseguem abrigar antes de soltá-lo vagarosamente buscando estabilidade para a instabilidade que é meu interior. Tamborilando as pontas dos dedos sobre o tampo de madeira, lançando mais um sorriso falso ao grupo de amigos reunidos que parecem cada vez mais animados com a quantidade de bebidas que chegam à nossa mesa.

Observo meu copo ser preenchido com o líquido âmbar enquanto a conversação e risadas cortam a música alta do local aconchegante. A loira ao meu lado toca levemente meu braço se inclinando em direção ao meu ouvido me falando algo em um tom divertido, faço um sorriso largo aparecer em meus lábios e até deixo escapar uma risada curta de minha garganta mesmo não entendendo palavra alguma que Taylor me diz.

Levo meu copo em direção à boca bebericando da bebida forte, o líquido desce queimando pela garganta. Olho para a face sorridente de cada um e paraliso sob os olhos chocolates a me observar minuciosamente, um sorriso torto formado nos lábios finos. Engulo os resquícios de álcool em minha boca ainda encarando os olhos brilhosos, a sobrancelha bem feita levemente franzida em curiosidade.

O carinho e preocupação estampado ali é sublime, a paz e tranquilidade que me passa faz com que todas as pessoas e todo o barulho à minha volta desapareça. A máscara de felicidade que uso caí diante ao olhar profundo que parece ler minha alma. O batimento do órgão dentro de meu peito tropeçando no compasso subitamente acelerado.

- Ashley chegou!

A voz histérica de Taylor em meus ouvidos faz o ato de nos encararmos cessar e logo os olhos chocolates que antes me encaravam com tanto carinho se dirige à loira passando pela porta de vidro do estabelecimento. Reconheço o brilho nos olhos e sorriso nos lábios rosados, era assim quando olhava para mim em um passado saudoso.

Ignoro a aproximação da Benson e entorno a bebida de meu copo na boca ao perceber a loira se inclinar bicando os lábios rosados. A náusea se revirando na boca de meu estômago.

- Lovato.

A simples menção de meu nome me faz olhar para a mulher ainda de pé balançando a cabeça em um breve cumprimento. Aceno educadamente arrumando formas de não olhar para os dedos entrelaçados, mas a insatisfação se apodera de meu corpo tão rápido quanto a racionalidade.

Peço licenças silenciosas para todos os presentes e me levanto com a jaqueta de couro em mãos. Me esquivo de um ou outro corpo no meio do caminho e coloco a proteção negra sobre meus ombros para evitar o frio da noite estrelada.

O burburinho das conversas e a música ambiente desaparecem assim que a porta é fechada e me vejo na calçada da rua deserta. Poucos carros estacionados no meio fio e o letreiro luminoso da loja de disco piscando em verde e vermelho. Um sorriso amargo aparece em meus lábios grossos ao ver a ironia das cores que piscam para mim.

Levo a mão direita ao bolso traseiro da jeans apertada puxando o pequeno objeto desejado. O bato na palma da mão esquerda fazendo o delicado tubo marrom deslizar para fora do maço de cigarro. Não lembro muito bem do dia em que o vício começou, mas era ele que preenchia o vazio.

O posiciono entre meus lábios, abro o isqueiro prateado revelando a chama sensual. Trago o tubo levemente fazendo a nicotina queimar com o calor contido, o cheiro de cravo e canela me chegando às narinas e o sabor adocicado grudando em minha língua. Mais um trago e dessa vez mais profundo. Fecho os olhos sentindo a fumaça correr pelo meu corpo em direção aos pulmões. Um envenenamento lento e invisível.

Prendo o delicado canudo marrom entre o dedo médio e o indicador deixando o braço cair rente ao meu corpo, solto a fumaça detida em meu corpo pelas narinas mantendo a boca fechada. O efeito tranquilizante do ato me dá o controle necessário para voltar à sobriedade.

Um sorriso amargo e sarcástico aparece no canto de meus lábios. Álcool, cigarro e sobriedade não combinam, mas é o que venho fazendo ao longo dos meses.

Ajeito a jaqueta de couro em meu corpo ao sentir a brisa gelada passar por mim, meus cabelos negros se movimentando levemente junto à ela. Mais um trago enquanto estreito os olhos para a pista vazia e molhada, nada se passando em minha mente à não ser a louca vontade de sumir.

A sineta e o burburinho breve me chega aos ouvido, mas logo tudo fica calmo novamente. À não ser pela presença muda que me faz estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Levo o cigarro à boca dando um trago profundo, fecho os olhos prendendo a fumaça o máximo possível até que a estabilidade reapareça.

- Está frio. - Digo fitando agora o asfalto negro. - Não deveria estar aqui fora.

Bato o polegar levemente no tubo marrom fazendo as cinzas caírem ao chão. Ouço passos se aproximando até que o corpo vestindo o sobretudo bege se materializa ao meu lado.

- Sabe.. - A voz meiga e levemente rouca me faz arrepiar. - Não gosto desse seu vício.

Suspiro fechando meus olhos. Não quero que se importe, não quero que se preocupe.

- O pessoal vai sentir sua falta lá dentro. - Minha voz sai rouca e baixa até mesmo aos meus ouvidos, mas ela escuta.

- E eu sinto sua falta. O que é mais importante?

Termino o cigarro entre meus dedos com mais uma tragada profunda e o jogo aos meus pés soltando a fumaça lentamente.

- Certamente não sou eu.

Escondo as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta ainda evitando olhar o ser angelical de pé ao meu lado.

- Demi?

Ouço o chamado, mas permaneço na mesma posição. Meus lábios crispados pela força em controlar a respiração.

- Demi, olhe para mim.

Cerro os dentes diante ao pedido. Não quero olhá-la. Não quero olhá-la porque todos os esforços cairão por terra. A cor do meu cabelo, as roupas que uso, o jeito anti social e indiferente que me comporto diante de tudo e todos, as poucas palavras que utilizo.. Tudo para esconder e mascarar minha fraqueza. Tudo para me proteger da dor que sinto todas as vezes que vejo o que perdi.

- Demi.. - Sinto a mão leve em meu braço e o puxão sutil para encará-la. - Olhe para mim!

Nosso olhar se conecta pela segunda vez na noite e toda a parede de concreto que venho construindo dia após dia desaba não restando barreira alguma. Engulo em seco e sinto o ar ficar escasso, meu corpo treme e os ossos parecem esmagar meu coração.

- Demi..

O brilho de compreensão chega aos olhos castanhos e ela dá um passo em minha direção, mas a afasto com uma das mãos.

- Não. - Digo em um tom baixo e forte. - Não chegue perto.

- Pensei que.. - A voz angelical e confusa me faz fechar os olhos. - Eu achei..

- Não se preocupe, Selena. - Volto a abrir os olhos encarando o rosto de feições pequenas. - Só não estou bem hoje.

Os olhos à me encarar começam a ficar marejados, escondo as mãos de volta ao bolso da jaqueta as apertando em punhos. Meu peito implora por sua aproximação, implora por seus toques, por seus carinhos. Sinto os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiar com o desejo de correr as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto perfeito, sentir a respiração doce em minha boca, o contato do corpo quente no meu.

Só quero ter um dia para amá-la e demonstrar o quanto sou dela.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão sacrificante certamente não faria você ficar. - Escuto a voz nervosa e levemente acelerada da mulher e levo minha atenção para as poucas nuvens brancas que decoram o céu noturno. - Por que não me disse? Eu entenderia, eu...

- Selena. - A interrompo com um suspiro cansado. - Não importa.

Observo a expressão da mulher se tornar cada vez mais confusa. Se ao menos soubesse tudo o que sentia. Se ao menos entendesse o motivo de estar ali.

- Claro que importa, Demi. - A calmaria transformada em irritação faz meu coração aquecer. Tudo nela me acalenta a alma. - Eu já estive na sua posição. Quero que fale comigo!

Olho para meus próprios pés, o sorriso amargurado em meu rosto. Por que ela simplesmente não entende? Por que não compreende que minha existência gira a sua volta?

Fui tola. Uma completa idiota. Tinha o amor dela, mas preferi à outro. Poderia ter sido feliz ao lado da latina, mas fui fraca.

- Demi?

Ouço o chamado novamente, mas apenas fecho meus olhos. A vontade de cair novamente apoderando todos os pontos de meu corpo. Sinto o perfume gracioso me entorpecer e flashes dos últimos três meses preenchem minha mente.

O toque leve no meu braço por cima da jaqueta me faz tremer, meu coração dispara. Havia afastado meus desejos de tê-la comigo assim que soube do amor que ela sentia por outra pessoa, mas a realidade é que eu nunca vou me livrar completamente.

Sinto o corpo magro me abraçar e relaxo com o contato.

- Demi.. - O beijo calmo em minha testa. - Fala comigo.

Abro os olhos encarando os castanhos próximos. A vontade de implorar para ficar ao meu lado morre em minha garganta, a vontade de tomar os lábios perfeitos acaba com o olhar de carinho que recebo.

- Sou seu anjo da guarda, lembra? - Dito as palavras espontânea e acaricio a face delicada com o dorso dos dedos. - Nada importa. Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Recebo o aceno de entendimento e o olhar de agradecimento da mulher.

Eu posso lutar, mas não será justo com ela. Eu posso simplesmente me afastar, mas isso a machucará tanto que me matará.

Então aqui estou eu, me rendendo ao tempo. Esperando que ele faça da minha história algo bom. Que o autor da minha vida tenha uma boa inspiração para fazer de todo esse sofrimento um aprendizado útil.

Essa espera pode me salvar ou destruir meu coração. Enquanto isso, tentarei me manter sóbria.


End file.
